Death's Bride
by CiaraFael
Summary: Death could feel himself being drawn to her figure, like a wolf to the moon. He, the mightiest of all the elements, was the prey whenever he came near to her. An AU Drabble Fic for Priestess Skye's Twisted Fairy Tale Challenge on Dokuga.
1. Death's Obsession

Death's Bride

A dark wind blew through the night as Death made his way to the door. His robe was the darkness, and his hair was the moon. The young woman had caught his attention and he was not leaving until he had quenched his curiosity. He watched as the light played over her creamy skin, and flirted with her red lips. Her ebony hair matched his kingdom, and her soul was a lamp that penetrated his darkness. Death could feel himself being drawn to her figure, like a wolf to the moon. He, the mightiest of all the elements, was the prey whenever he came near to her. She shifted in her sleep, and a slow snoring sound escaped through her lips. His finger traced over her pale cheek and red mouth. It had been decided, she would be his. His light and his bride. He would bide his time, no matter how long it took, he would make her love him, even if he himself was incapable of the feeling. Her innocent laughter, which sounded like the tinkering of bells, would eventually fill his land.

This young woman, who had captured Death's attention, was called Kagome. She had become the worker of her family, after her father's death in a war between her country and the enemy country to the north. She was alone, surrounded by death, and sadness, so she stayed away from the humans, and their wars. Death knew this; he had watched her from afar for many years. He knew her voice was that of a fallen angel, and he was drawn to it time and time again. He had always prided himself on being a cold, and indifferent man, but this woman made him anything but.

After one last glimpse at the sleeping figure, he slowly stepped away from the room, gliding through the halls to the door which was made of a rough grass twined together. His movements where swift, and quiet, like that of a ghost, the only telltale sign that Death had even been there was a single silver hair stuck to the twined door.


	2. Death's Love

Death watched, as Kagome readied herself that morning. Her long, thick, ebony hair was woven into a braid that fell down her back to her hip. The braiding of her hair was a ritual that he had seen her repeat countless times, her fingers always deft and agile. His gold eyes, always curious, continued watching her small form from the trees along the border of their home.

The next step of her morning ritual, would involve a hunt for her mother, brother, grandfather, and herself. He knew that she would carry her bow in her left hand, and put her quiver over her left shoulder. She would seek out an animal that could feed her family for as long as possible, she would also be the very person to skin the animal. Death also knew that she would let herself shed a single tear, and stroke the being before taking it home.

Slowly, he began to walk deeper into the small woods. He knew her schedule; it had not changed over the last twelve years of her life. Death knew that, he had been watching her grow since her father died when she was ten. Even the then ten year old, had drawn his attention. The young girl had seen him, and yet, she had not feared him.

White lashed eyelids slid shut, as a small smirk forced its way onto his lips. The young Kagome had just smiled at him through her tears, and told him to take good care of her Papa. Since then, she had done the same thing every day. She learned to provide for her family, and in return, he had tried to make it easier for her.

She had captivated him, in a way no other being had ever. Those blue eyes, so intelligent, kind, and lively, the opposite of what he was.

The soft crunching of leather boots on the ground, and the scent of roses caused his eyes to slide open once more. Her body was twisting through the trees silently, as she cradled her bow to her chest. Her quiver lay along her shoulders and back, the arrows secured as to not frighten anything that might be prey.

Death watched as Kagome suddenly stopped, and stared over towards where he stood, covered in a black cloak, behind a row of trees. She seemed to be aware of him, yet unable to see him fully. He watched as her eyes narrowed for a split second, before she merely shook her head and continued her search for a pheasant, or perhaps a deer.

He took another step forward and then another, before ducking under the branch of a tree. Death's figure seeming almost ghost like, as he made his way through the thick woods. Spotting a deer, he made his way behind it, ready to shoo it towards to woman, only to come to face with the woman herself. The woman who had an arrow notched into her bow, and was aiming it directly at him.

She had seen him.

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the next installment of Death't Bride. I am really liking how this is turning out. A giant thank you to ForgottenOncePromised who Beta-ed for me. Let me know what you think. :)**

**Responses:**

**Lilithblood: I am glad to hear that you like it :) I hope you like this one as well.**

**Opalbrat: I am happy to hear it. Here is this one. The next one is already being written. **


	3. Death's Name

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters. I merely am doing this for fun, and make no profit from this. _**

* * *

Death watched with cold eyes**,** as the woman aimed the arrow towards his body. Blue eyes, dark as the ocean's depths, yet as bright as a night star, narrowed.

"What do you want?" A harsh edge caused her normally kind voice to sound stressed, and dark. Her body stood rigid, and Death noticed with a small bit of pride, that her form was perfect; and though the bow seemed slightly too large and heavy for her form, she managed to draw the string without any hesitation or fight.

Eyes the color of molten gold shut and he let out a soft breath, which almost passed as a sigh. "This one has come to take you." Death's soft, deep voice was unwavering and firm, like steel; there was no room for argument.

He could hear her tiny mortal heart beating rapidly in her chest. _'So delicate… and so easy to break.'_ Like a shadow, he glided towards the young woman, a pale hand enshrouded in dark robes stretched slowly towards the bow in Kagome's hand.

Trembling, she held the bow, and her fingers slowly began to loosen on the string. The arrow released with a soft 'twang', consuming the distance between them in moments; Death stood still as the object passed, unhindered through his cloak. With a healthy 'thwack' it struck the tree behind him to Kagome's dismay.

A small smirk formed on his lips at Kagome's gasp. Her soft pink lips falling open slightly as her eyes widened; he approached her with gliding grace that sent chills down her spine.

His fingers closed around her wrist, tugging her forward, his cloak sliding around her in an embrace. Strong arms held her steady as he enveloped them in a light and flashed back to his kingdom.

Soft skin pushed at his as he held onto her form; her fists beat against his armor, creating a hollow thud each time, mixing with the sound of her scream. The scent of her fear invaded his senses and Death felt a small tremor of remorse slide through his being, a punch to his gut shifted his perspective from remorse to anger and frustration at her defiance. His arm tightened around her torso, and the quick intake of breath caused him to look down at the woman in his arms.

A small whine slipped from her lips as she struggled to breathe, and once again that remorse flooded his being; he could see her eyes darting over his person, trying to see, but unable. Her panic surrounded him, like water, making him unable to escape. Slowly he drew her towards his chest**,** in what he hoped would be a comforting embrace. Her form was limp and her breathing ragged. Death could hear the pounding beat of her heart, no longer steady, but frantic, like that of a rabbit caught in a trap. His beast growled inside his mind. How dare he frighten their female, it was unforgivable.

A large, towering castle appeared in the distance. The stones glistening under the moon, and the river shivering as the wind blew over the surface. Green grass stretched over the expanses like a rug.

Death watched as the girl in his arms stared in awe at the land beneath her, the fear momentarily forgotten. Her fingers tightened around his forearm, and her pulse on her wrist pressed against his skin; it has slowed to a more reasonable rhythm and he felt himself relaxing under that knowledge. Warmth flooded his arm and he felt his body stiffen momentarily, before a surge of satisfaction filled his body.

Death's feet touched the ground and he released Kagome, letting go of the soft warmth that had surrounded him. "Let us go." He watched with surprise as she glared at him and sat down on the ground. Her blue eyes narrowed once again.

"No. I don't know what your idea is, or who you think you are. Just leave me alone!" Black eyebrows furrowed together and soft, pink lips thinned.

"Onna, this one is not amused by your charade. Let us depart, now." He turned on his heels and headed towards the building. His eyes darted back to see the woman sigh and stand, before she began to slowly trot after him.

"Death**…**?" Her soft voice caused him to pause and turn slightly towards her.

"This one's real name is not 'Death', Onna. Do not refer to this one as such. That word is merely the term that your race has given."

Kagome huffed, and crossed her arms. "Then what would you like for me to call you?"

Death growled internally at her disobedience. "This one has been named Sesshomaru-sama, and you will refer to This Sesshomaru as such, Onna." He once again narrowed his eyes towards her, waiting for the woman to speak.

Blue eyes sparkled with mirth and annoyance, and he watched as a sweet and innocent smile took over her face. "Of course… Sesshomaru-sama**;** and This Kagome also has a name. Which you will use in return, Shinigami."

* * *

Author's Note:

A big thank you to Azuka and ForgottenOncePromised who beta'd this for me; I couldn't have done the action sequences without you Azuzu. Also thank you to all of you who left reviews for the last two chapters. This chapter seems to fly from my fingers so I had to stop it before it got way too long. :/ Otherwise...it really would not count as a drabble-ish fic. Please let me know what you think.

~Ciara

Opalbrat: Did you like the reaction? I hope that I kept the characters in character; and that you liked this chapter.


	4. Death's Beast

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the small woman standing in front of him. He had known she was spirited and stubborn, yet having those traits being aimed at him was a whole different matter. "Onna, do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself." The order came out as a growl. "You were told to not refer to this one as an inferior name."

Fury radiated through his being, how dare she relate him to his minions. He was more than just a mere shinigami. His beast rumbled, and he could feel its amusement. 'This little onna will be a wonderful bride; she does not cower before us.'

It was true, the woman might have been initially fearful of the situation when he had taken her, but now she was facing him, the bringer of Death himself. He could see the emotions warring behind her eyes, the urge to snap and rebuke his argument apparent. However, to his surprise she remained silent and began to walk in the direction that Sesshomaru had been headed towards moments before.

The young woman's small body was straight, and proper, her steps light, and Sesshomaru knew that her lips were mouthing small curses that desperately wanted to be free. The image almost made the man smirk, almost. Stoic and quiet, he followed the girl, allowing her the space and privacy that he assumed she desired.

If anything was going to cause him grief it was that little spit fire in front of him, and Sesshomaru knew it. Yet, he felt no desire or urge to ever let go of the creature, and that, he knew, was his mistake.

Kagome's back slowly relaxed, and her pace slowed, and Sesshomaru easily caught up to her in a few strides. "Woman, do you often find it necessary to provoke those who have it in their power to eliminate your very existence?" Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked for the smallest second, but the look on Kagome's face told him she has seen it.

"Shinigami," Kagome paused at the look of irritation that flickered in his eyes, before a small smirk graced her lips and she quirked her eyebrow in a mocking gesture, "You may just have to find out for yourself." The woman again let her attention fall elsewhere, as if she were taking in all of the land surrounding her. Blue eyes darted towards the forest, as if debating on escape.

Death growled low in his throat, his lips forming a small snarl as he watched the girl. How anything could be that irritating he did not know, and to look for an escape route? She was practically asking for punishment.

The beast rumbled with laughter, '_Maybe we should punish her slightly, nothing too…frightening.'_

Irritation towards his beast flooded through Sesshomaru's body how dare it imply causing harm to their female. **'Still your tongue.' **He snarled.

_'You know as well as I do, that we would never injure the girl.' _The beast chuckled, _'the little Onna just needs to learn our version of__** play**_.'

* * *

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. :) I hope you continue to read and enjoy. This chapter was not Beta'd so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
